


The Season of Grace

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: It's the season of cold making warmth a divine intervention.- Vienna Teng





	1. Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Two drabbles for the [Star Wars Advent Calendar](https://starwarsadventcalendar.tumblr.com) holiday fest. Title and summary from Vienna Teng's ["The Atheist Christmas Carol."](https://youtu.be/L4wVRcE5gIs) Lyrics [here.](https://genius.com/Vienna-teng-the-atheist-christmas-carol-lyrics)
> 
> "Full Circle" is for the Day 9 prompt, “Where the love-light gleams.”

It is not quiet on the second Death Star. Luke hears nothing but the breath of his father dying. He looks at him, puts the fingers of his real hand on the scarred white cheek. “I’m not leaving,” he repeats. 

“Again?” Anakin’s voice strengthens with the word, though his eyes go far away. 

“That’s right.” 

Luke turns his head, hand not moving from his father’s face. 

She steps into the throne room, a tall figure in white. Her tears are quiet, and Luke doesn’t turn her away. Her hand joins his, tender on the other cheek. They sit with Anakin.


	2. Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It's the season of cold making warmth a divine intervention._ \- Vienna Teng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two drabbles for the [Star Wars Advent Calendar](https://starwarsadventcalendar.tumblr.com) holiday fest. Title from Vienna Teng's ["The Atheist Christmas Carol."](https://youtu.be/L4wVRcE5gIs) Lyrics [here.](https://genius.com/Vienna-teng-the-atheist-christmas-carol-lyrics)
> 
> "Oasis" is for the Day 31 prompt, “champagne.”

“It’s not exactly a party,” Ahsoka says. “New Year’s on the battlefield. Doesn’t that mean something about the kind of year we’ll be having? Not so new, then.”

She watches Anakin rummage in their tent. There isn’t much, but he does like carrying extra tools and parts, things he feels will be useful; she is unsurprised when this time it’s a bottle of champagne, already smiling at his grin before he speaks. 

“Hey now, the party’s where you make it. Seize the day, Snips.” 

They trade the bottle—a sip, before tomorrow’s battle— and Anakin pulls her into a hug, against his left side, and Ahsoka closes her eyes.


End file.
